Todo Por Mi Culpa
by La'NaCha
Summary: los personajes que más aparecen son: Hipo, Sarah, Brutilda, Camicazi, Patán, Flinn, Astrid, Patapez, Brutacio, Heather...disfruten(¿no les gusta que esten todos estos personajes juntos!, pues a mi si!) espero que les guste la imagen xD es una especie de collage xD(quisiera que la niñita que sali ahi, sea la pequeña sarah). el resumen esta en el trailer de esta historia.
1. Capitulo I

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

En Berk estaba amaneciendo, aún no se notaban los rayos del sol, pero se veia cierta claridad en el ambiente. Hipo casi nunca se despertaba asi de temprano, solia ser cuando estaba muy cansado y se dormia muy temprano, pero esta vez no fue nada, simplemente se desperto temprano. se sorprendio que Chimuelo no estubiera dormiendo con el en la habitación, asi que bajo las escaleras y bueno, alli estaba durmiendo, a lado de la chimenea. Al ver a Hipo puso una expreción de alegria.

-Hey chimuelo, ¿quieres ir a volar?- Pregunto Hipo como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

-_¡Por supuesto que quiero!- _decia el dragon en su mente ya que no podia hablar, en cambio para que su jinete se diera cuanta de que la respuesta era un 'si' se agito de inmediato con su cara de contento.

-Muy bien!, vamos- dijo acariciandole la cabeza

Salieron sigilosamente por la puerta para que su padre no se diera cuenta y salieron volando. Ya en los cielos hicieron un par de trucos, llegaron lo más arriba posible, él se tiro al aire, ambos cayrendo, luego se volvio al lomo de chimuelo, casi lo mismo de siempre, pero por más que lo repitieran la mayoria de las veces, seguian sin aburrirse, ¡Esque era sensacional!.

Cuando volvieron a tierra aún no habia nadie despierto, Por lo que desidio ir a la academia de dragones, para estar un poco más acompañados. Pero al entrar ambos se dieron cuenta de que alguien más estaba despierto a esas horas. Al entrar vio claramente el cabello rubio de una chica, sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, Pues Astrid no solia despertarse TANN temprano.

-AAa Hipo!, amm yo... estaba..solo vine a... amm...- dijo Brutilda sorprendida de ver a hipo

-¡hola! ¿que tal?, ¿que haces aqui a esta hora de la mañana?- pregunto él viendola con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-amm ¿yo?, pff que crees que hago aqui, pues...-dijo buscando una excusa- ... Solo vine...

-amm creo que ya se a que viniste- la interrumpio

-¿a si?-

-si, valla que ers buena! , dime...de cuantos te hiciste amigos eh?- dijo ya de brazos cruzados

-amm dos...llevo solo una hora aqui asique... no he logrado mucho-

-¿de que hablas?, en una hora ya hiciste dos amigos más..eres buena con los dragones-

-si, bueno, son gracias a tus metodos de enseñansas- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- y...tu que haces aqui?- pregunto

-aah esque, me desperte demaciado temprano y como siempre sali a volar- le respondio amablemente

- aaa si, nose como le haces para despertarte tan temprano..desde que eramos más pequeños. Siempre has sido asi-

-jajahaha esque estoy acostumbrado jeje- dijo entre risas

Ambos amigos se quedaron conversando horas en la academia hasta que llegaron Astrid y Brutacio. Enrealidad no estaban seguros de quien estaba alli adentro, pero se podian escuchar una risas y por eso fue que ambos entraron. Al encontrarse con Hipo y Brutilda se les unieron a la conversacion y los cuatro se quedaron alli hasta que llego la hora de desayunar.

Una ves en casa de Hipo su padre lo quedo mirando sorprendido ya que pensaba que aún se encontraria durmiendo

-¿Hipo?, crei que aún estabas durmiendo hijo- le dijo acercandose a él

-a si, esque me desperte demaciado temprano y no pude conciliar el sueño nuevamente, asi que sali a volar un rato con chimuelo y luego estube con Brutilda en la academia hasta que llegaron Tacio y Astrid- dijo dandole una muy buena explicación a su padre

-Hey Hipo! te tengo una noticia- Dijo Estoico

- ¿Es algo malo?- pregunto procupado el castaño

- Jahaha, por supuesto que no hijo, de hecho son muy buenas- exclamo

- ¿a si?, de que se trata-

-veras, ¿recuerdas a tu tia Ivett? la de la Isla de Fudet -

-si-

- bueno, su hija como de 5 años, no lo se enrealidad, Sarah, es la heredera de Fudet, y vendra por unos dias, es...cuestion de negocios con Fudet-

-¿porque una niña de 5 años viene a hacer negocios con berk?-

-quiero decir, su mamá tambien biene, pero...la niña biene a entrenar contigo-

-entiendo...papá solo tiene 5- dijo con tono sarcastico

-eso creo...no lo recuerdo, supongo que es 5 o 6. pero eso no importa, tu prima aprende rapido-

-a que bien. la ultima vez que la vi tenia 3 años -

-si..-

-Wow deve estar grandecita. Pero tiene que haber algun otro motivo, no me convenses con eso. nose...pero tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo a su padre viendolo fijamente

-Amm..bueno...- se ponia nervioso

-que sucede papá-

-Fudet esta en peligro Hipo, ella deve estar a salvo, y no solo eso, devera crecer muy rapido, Hipo enseñale todo lo que sabes a tu prima...- Estoico estaba muy preocupado, pero no tenia remedio, su hijo ya lo habia descubierto

-es muy grave?-

-cuidala Hipo-

-como quieras pero ¿cuando supiste que vendrian?-

-ase como una semana- Hipo escupio la leche que bebia

-¡¿que?! ¿supiste asta hace una semana y no me lo habias dicho?- dijo

-jajajhah esque si¿e me habia olvidado- dijo riendose

-y bien ¿cuando bienen?- pregunto el joven

-mañana por la noche- respondio

-eh? y por que no pudieron venir hoy?-

-porque sabes que de Fudet hasta aqui es un largo viaje, supongo que saldran mañana por la mañana no crees?

-si supongo que, ¿le habisaste a Patán y a mi tio?- pregunto ya sabien do que a su padre tambien se le habria olvidado

- pues si, habisales de mi parte si?-

- claro...-

Ya era casi medio dia y no podia ser un dia más aburrido, hipo no tenia nada que hacer, pues Bocón ya habia terminado todos los encargos en la fragua. Hoy no tendria que dar clases en la academia. Hacia demaciado calor como para que sea invierno y volar no era una opcion, ya que se encontraba ya en los cielos con su mejor amigo. por un momento penso que lo unico entretenido que tendria que hacer era ayudar a su padre con la aldea, pero luego de dos segundos reacciono sabiendo que eso a él no le gustaba ¿en que estaba pensando en ir a ayudar a su padre? ¿o esque con tanta calor se estaba volviendo loco?. Se le estaba olvidando que tenia que a la casa de su "adorado" primo para abisarle que sarah llegaria al dia siguente por lanoche.

El dia paso demaciado lento para Hipo, habia echo muchas cosas aburridas, lo unico entretenido fue volar más de su limite de horas, cosa que hizo a Chimuelo muy contento, hace bastante tiempo que el Furia Nocturna no volaba durante horas. Ya le habia dicho a su tio y a Patán que su tia Ivett los iria visitar. Habia pasado unos momentos con Patapez, hablaron sobre el libro de dragones, para ver si podrian encontrar más o si algunos serian faciles de entrenar o cosas asi. Era increible que haya pasado dos horas con los gemelos. ya que casi nunca convivia con ellos, pero devia admitir que no fue tan malo, esos hermanos si que sabian como divertirse, a pesar de que ponen en riesgo sus vidas y toda la cosa, pero eran graciosos. Astrid por otra parte estaba con demaciadas energias como para tener una conversación tranquila, se la habia topado en el bosque ya que ella estaba entrenando con su hacha y él habia salido de paseo con chimuelo. se la pasaba colgeandolo como si no huviera un mañana y eso ya lo habia comensado a irritar asi se escapo en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad dejandola sola. definitivamente solo la paso bien con los gemelos y patapez. pero almenos ya era de noche, tenia mucho sueño, pues ya era muy tarde, nunca se habia dormido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. pero simplemente se quedo dormido.

Luego en un par de horas llego un barco... Estoico los fue a recibir. Alparecer a parte de Ivett y Sarah Hipo y Estoico esperaban a alguien más.

* * *

**listo!**

**bueno la verdad esque esta historia me propuse a hacerla hace unas semanas y bueno, no pude evitar escribirla lo mas rapido posible, lo que encontre más genial(nose si ustedes igual) esque pondre muchos personajes mezclados, incluyendo a camicazi y a heather xDD espero que les guste. Perdón si es demaciado corto, pero recuerden que apenas soy una novata en esto, una princiante, de 3° categoria xDD... espero que el segundo capitulo sea mucho mejor :DD ¡Hasta entonces!**

**ACLARACION: Ivett, Sarah y Flinn son personajes que he creado con mi pequeño cerebro xDD**

**¿comentarios? pls**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS**


	2. capitulo II

**hola!espero les agrade este capitulo... tiene un poco de HipoxCamicazi**

* * *

**_Todo Por Mi Culpa_**

_**Capitulo II**_

Una vez que Estoico fue a recibir a sus invitados se vio salir a dos jovenes. Aparentemente de la edad de Hipo. El primero en salir fue un joven de buen parecido. Tenia el cabello pelirrojo, un poco más largo que el de Hipo, un casco que solo dejaba ver las puntas de su pelo, una camiseta media café hasta los muslos con un cinturón negro, pantalones oscuros y las tipicas botas. El chico se veia fuerte a simple vista, además, llevaba una espada en su espalda. A penas salio del barco fue directamente hacia el jefe de la aldea. Estoico también se dirigió hacia él y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Valla, como has crecido!- dijo con entusiasmos Estoico al terminar de abrazar al chico.

-haha, bueno, tu estas igual a la ultima vez que te vi- le respondió él.

-Wow...¿sigo viéndome joven?- pregunto en tono burlón.

-no te ilusiones tanto Estoico- dijo después de unas carcajadas- Hey! Cami, ¿Que esperas? sal ya!- le grito a su Hermana.

-Espera un momento!- le grito

-vamos Cami, ¿cuanto te tardas en peinarte?- le grito el joven

-Tengo que estar presentable ¿no?- dijo al fin dejándose ver por Estoico- Mmm... Berk a cambiado bastante- dijo observando la isla- ¿que tal Estoico- le habló al hombre acercándose a él.

-Ay! ¿Camicazi? ¿eres tu? ¿esta chica tan linda es Camicazi?- pregunto estoico sarcasticamente

-no te burles- le dijo.

-bueno, es que cami... Cuando te volviste tan... - quedo en silencio un momento- ... Diferente.

-sigue igual de tonta- agrego el hermano de camicazi

-y tu igual de burro- dijo defendiéndose- Mmm... ¿donde esta Hipo?- dijo viendo detrás de estoico para saber si se encontraba detrás de él.

-Hipo, Hipo, Hipo. ¿que nunca piensas en algo más?- la molesto su hermano

-ehhh! pero si tu no parabas de hablar de él y de los demás de Berk!-

-Hipo se quedo dormido, trato de quedarse despierto, pero el sueño le gano, Han llegado muy tarde- exclamo- a todo esto...¿ vinieron solos?-

-Por supuesto que si!. Esto es con nosotros no con nuestros padres.. que creías, que andaríamos con nuestros padres, como si fuéramos niños de 5 años?- respondió el chico.

-pero Flinn..-

-pero nada. Ehh! Leo! amarra el barco al muelle!- ordeno Flinn a uno de sus Hombres.

-Bueno Estoico... Tengo mucho sueño, no pude dormir en nada del viaje- Hablo Camicazi

-oh! si! es cierto... Vamos a la casa, ya tengo lista sus habitaciones- dijo Estoico tomandolos del brazo

-ok ok déjame algo de brazo para lo que me queda de vida- dijo Flinn

-jajaha pero si aún estas joven Flinn- respondió el hombre

-pero a este paso quedare con una prótesis- dijo

-oh! Estoico, escuchamos sobre Hipo y la Muerte Roja... ¿enserio quedo sin una pierna?- pregunto Camicazi

-¿y enserio lo dudarías?- le respondió Flinn

-pff claro que no- dijo ella

-entonces para que preguntas?- dijo Estoico

Camicazi solo bajo la cabeza y dio un pequeño bostezo. Era verdad de que no había dormido nada en su barco, pues con como se movía parecía que estaba en un tsunami. Aún era de noche, nadie en Berk estaba despierto salvo ellos tres y sus hombres.  
Al momento de llegar a la casa que estaba en la colina más alta, Fue directo hasta la habitación de Hipo. Ella le quería dar una sorpresa, Así que entro sigilosamente y le empezó a soplar la cara. Ella sabia que así se despertaría.

-_Mhmm..¿que...que pasa?_- pensaba Hipo, por alguna razón tenia frió. Y comenzó a recordar... solo una persona en todo el mundo lo despertaba de esa manera- ¿Cami?- pregunto un poco atontado por el sueño.

-buenas noches dormilón- le dijo a Hipo, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el chico

-¡¿CAMICAZI?! ¿que haces aqui, en mi habitación?- le dijo

-Hola... ¿que no puedo entrar a saludar al chico más guapo de Berk?- dijo acercándose DEMASIADO a Hipo, sentándose a lado dejando juntas sus frentes.

-Amm hola... se nota que no conoces a más personas en Berk..-

-jajahahah lo que te hace a ti ser el más guapo, en mi opinión- dijo aún con las frentes juntas

-claro... ¿cuando llego tu barco?- pregunto

-hace unos momentos... y tu no estabas allí- dijo al fin separándose de él y poniéndose de pie en frente de él

-ooh, si, es que... ya era muy tarde y me quede dormido...- respondió- ¿donde esta Flinn?-

-esta durmiendo- dijo- es que el viaje fue muy agotador- dijo bostezando nuevamente

-¿y tu no tienes sueño?-

-Mmm, sabes que si- le respondió sentándose nuevamente en la cama de hipo

-entonces ya vete a dormir, o si no, mañana no te llevare a donde quieras ir- le dijo con su tono de voz pícaro

-¿es una amenaza?- pregunto

-puede ser- dijo

-si me voy a dormir ahora... ¿me prometes que mañana temprano saldremos a pasear?- dijo con sus ojitos tiernos

-es una promesa- dijo

Camicazi se perdió viendo los ojos de Hipo. Hasta que él le hablo.

-¿que pasa? ¿por que me ves asi?- dijo algo nervioso

-como extrañaba tu mirada- dijo- como extrañaba tus dulces ojos- siguió hablando hasta que el chico quedo completamente rojo- y como extrañaba la forma en que me ves...- dijo acercándose y quedando otra ves con las frentes pegadas- esos... hermosos ojos, color bosque- termino de decir sonriendole al chico.

-también te extrañe Cami... También extrañe tus hermosos ojos color Miel... claro que los extrañe- dijo. Ella solo sigui sonriendo

-buenas noches- dijo ella

-sueña bonito- le respondió dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Con ese cariñoso gesto ella solo atino a sonreír y se marcho de la habitación.

Hipo se tumbo de nuevo en la cama y se volvió a dormir. Camicazi se dirigio a la pieza en donde estaba durmiendo su hermano. Se despidio de Estoico y se recosto en la cama a lado de Flinn. Este apenas la sintio llegar la abrazo, dejando a ella en su pecho quedandose los dos dormidos.  
Estoico igualmente se fue a su cuarto, pues solo faltaban tres horas para volver a levantarse. no le costo nada dormirse, por lo que a los pocos minutos ya se escuchaban ronquidos de todas las habitaciones.

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**Hey! como han estado? dejenme decirles que ayer 4-1-14 fue mi cumplaños! xDD la verdad fue un dia vastante chistoso en mi opinión... me encontre con varios compañeros de mi curso! xDD Hehehe ...bueno perdonen mis faltas de ortografía ¿si?**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que como lo escribí tan rápido(23Min.) no se si quedo tan bueno...**

**¿Reviews? xD muack un besototote!**

**¡nos vemos! ¡saludos desde Chile!**

**[supongo que estaré escribiendo otra historia más tarde, de ahí QUIZÁ suba otra xD]**

**Hasta Entonces!**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS**


	3. Chapter III

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

Capitulo III  
Ya habian pasado las tres horas para que Estoico se levantara nuevamente. Rebizó las habitaciones de los adolecentes. La Primera en visitar fue la de su hijo. Hipo estaba tranquilamente dormido, pero Estoico se percato de algo. Algo faltaba en esa habitación... ¿donde rayos estaba Chimuelo? En fin, luegode salir de la habitación de Hipo, se dirigio a la de sus invitados. Flinn y Camicazi dormian juntos, a pesar de que esos hermanos siempre peleaban tenian también sus lados tiernos.

Estoico se fue dando un portazo muy fuerte que llego a despertar a los hermanos, sin embargo, Hipo no se desperto con ese sonido tan fuerte.

Camicazi fue la primera en despertarse, un poco atontada ya que no habia dormido mucho, pero lo suficiente como para ir a despertar a Hipo para que la lleve a pasear. Ni siquiera intento despertar a su hermano, no lo encontro necesario, pero se fue directo a donde estaba Hipo. habrio de un portazo la puerta, pero este no desperto. decidio hacerlo de la misma forma que hace unas horas.

-¿Mhm?... cerre la ventana? hace frio- pensaba el castaño

-Hipo, despierta...- le dijo en tono dulce

-...si, en cinco minutos ¿ok?- respondio

-¡Vamos Haddock!- le grito camicazi

-¿Mhm? Astrid?- pregunto a su amiga abriendo de a poco los ojos

-¿quien demonios es Astrid? ¡Hipo ya despierta!- dijo sacudiendolo

-¡YA! ya, ya desperte...- dijo levantandose- umm? Cami, porque me despiertas tan temprano?-

-Hipo... ya lo olvidaste, se supone que me llevarias a pasear- le dijo a Hipo bajando la cabeza simulando que estab triste

-C..Cami?, ¿estas llorando? no,no,no...lo...lo siento ¿si?, ¿quieres pasear?, vamos!, pero no llores porfavor- dijo Hipo tratando de calmarla

-Jajajaa Hipo, caiste!, estan facil engañarte jaja- dijo riendose haciendo poner al chico un poco enojado

-eh! no me hagas esas bromas! ya vamonos!- le dijo saliendo de la habitación

una ves que tomaron un poco de leche conversaban de cuando eran niños, hasta que al fin terminaron de desayunar y salieron. Habia muy poca gente por Berk, pues aún era muy temprano.

-oye cami... como quieres volver a ver a Berk?- le pregunto

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno...te gustaria verlo de la forma MUY lenta y aburrida, o de la forma rapida, genial, asombrosa y devertida?-

-Mmm... veamos.. quisiera de la froma rapida-dijo

-ok ven conmigo- Hipo la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Creyeron que nadie los verian pasar pero se equibocaron. Brutilda desde la ventana de su pieza logro ver a hipo con una chica que le resultaba muy familiar

-¿Cami?- susurro ella. ¿Camicazi volvio?

ya en el bosque hipo la llevo a una especie de agujero muy grande donde por poco se cae, de no haber sido por Hipo tendria un hueso roto.

-espera aqui, porfavor cierra los ojos- le dijo

-eh? y para que?- dijo confundida

-tu solo hazlo- dijo- confia en mi- dichas esas palabras de inmediato cerro sus ojos

De pronto se escucharon unos rigidos, admitio que sentia un poco de miedo pero ella confiaba en Hipo, asi que no los habrio. Sintio una respiración fuerte sobre su frente. Hipo no pudo haber crecido tan rapido.. entonces ¿que era esa respiración?

-¡Hipo!..¿que...que es eso?- dijo asustada

-tranquila... abre los ojos- dijo

Lentamente Camicazi abrio sus ojos sorprendiendose con la figura que tenia en frente. era muy grande de ojos verdes...

-Wow!, es... es-

-si!, el es chimuelo- dijo interrumpiendola

-Es... Un Furia Nocturna!- exclamo contenta

-sip-

-pero.. es el unico-

-si..-

-y es tuyo!-

-aha, quieres volar conmigo?-

-¡SI! si quiero!-

-muy bien, sube!-

Hipo fue el primero en subirse a su dragón, miro hacia atras, pero camicazi aún no se subia, la quedo mirando por unos minutos. Camicazi rodeo al dragón para saber como era, siempre habia soñado con ver a un dragon! y más si era un furia nocturna!- Wow!- dijo casi en un susurro. Empeso a acariciar la cabeza de Chimuelo. Luego casi en una carrera corria hasta sentarse en el lomo en la carte de atras de Chimuelo. A diferencia de otras personas, Camicazi se sento con las piernas hacia un mismo lado y habrazo a hipo. -Lista?- pregunto el joven a como respuesta se gano una sonrisa demaciado alegre de parte de su amiga. Entonces se elevaron rapidamente a lo que ella lo habrazo más fuerte aún. Pero no se veia con miedo. De echo Camicazi era la primera persona que se subia a Chimuelo sin miedo alguno. Ni siquiera gritó. cuando ya en lo más alto decidio soltarse de él y estirar sus brazos. Se le ocurrio una idea.

-Hipo, si me tiro al abismo... tu y Chimuelo me atraparian no es asi?- pregunto

-Emm...si supongo que si, nunca lo hemos intentado con alguien, serias la primera...¿quieres tratar?- pregunto el también.

-solo si estas completamente seguro de que me vas a atrapar-

-Hasta la duda ofende- dijo riendose

-ok...ahi voy!- dijo dando una pirueta hacia atras. Cayendo hacia la nada solo gritaba por la emoción ¡esque era muy grandioso!- ¡Wooo!, esto es genial!- le grito a Hipo

Camicazi cayendo por las nubes e hipo estaba a su lado con chimuelo. Ya se veia el fondo del mar. Ella miro rapidamente a hipo indicandole que ya era el momento de que la atrape. Sin embargo Hipo no hacia nada, la dejaba caer.

-¿piensas dejarme morir?- exclamó un poco enojada

-¡confia en mi!- le contesto

Ya casi llegaba a la punta del agua cuando las patas de Chimuelo la tomaron por la cintura. Ahora si parecia que estaba volando por si sola. Ya que estaba cerca del mar, undio sus manos en él. mojandose los brazos enteros. El ultimo movimiento fue una pirueta que soltó a Camicazi de las patas del dragón, cayendo nuevamente, Hipo la atrapo.

-eso si es volar!- dijo ella- Hipo eso fue increible.

-no eres la primera que lo dice- le respondio

-oh! eso me recuerda...¿quien es Astrid?-

-eh? Astrid? ella es la primera chica que se subio conmigo a Chimuelo- le contesto algo nervioso

-Haa, ella es tu novia?- le pregunto un poco preocupada

-Amm...no lo se-

-jajajah eso significa que despues de mi no te quedaste solo- dijo riendose, lo que ponia a hipo más nervioso- oye... se ve que te gusta mucho- dijo

-que? porque lo dices?-

-en la mañana me llamaste asi...-

-enserio?-

-si...- dijo bajando la cabeza- oye vamos a buscar a Flinn, seguro a él tambien le gustara esto-

-ok-

Rapidamente Camicazi se lanzo encima de su hermano despertandolo. Hicieron la misma rutina con Flinn, al parecer a él también le gusto volar en un dragón.

_**EN EL PUEBLO**_

-Astrid!- le grito brutilda a su amiga apenas la vio.

-no tengo tiempo ahora brutilda, devo ir con Hipo- le respondio

-es que en su casa no lo vas a encontrar..- le dijo

-¿que? ¿porque?-

-...

-me estas asustando, ¿le ocurrio algo a hipo?- pregunto preocupada

-no, el esta bien... solo que..-

-¡¿QUE?!- le grito

-hey! ya calmate, calmate... Es que hace unas horas lo vi que se hiba al bosque.. pero nose iva solo...

-con quien iva?-

-...con Camicazi- dijo

-eh? te refieres a la pirata que vino hace nueve años?-

-Mmm si, oh! hablando de ellos...ahi vienen

Astrid dio media vuelta y al ver a un chico de la misma altura de Hipo y casi con el mismo estilo de la chica que lo acompañaba se dio cuenta de que era el famoso Flinn Nodithon, el chico pirata, que vino a ver el año pasado que se robo la atención de la mayoria de las chicas en Berk, pero se llebo MUY bien con Brutilda en ese tiempo. La chica que traia un vestido Rojo, armadura en sus hombros identicos a las de ellas, una botas cafés, un cinturón en la pierna que traia una daga y una espada amarrada a la cintura. Traia el cabello suelto, pero era igual de rubia que ella. Era obvio. ella era CamicaziNodithon que estaba del brazo de su querido Hipo.

* * *

**PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REVISAR PLS**

**Hasta Entonces!**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS**


	4. Chapter IV

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

* * *

-Wow! Hipo ¿es muy dificil tener un dragón?- Pregunto Flinn

-bueno, no en realidad- le respondio

-¡perfecto!- dijo- Hipo ayúdame a tener un dragón-

-¿eh? pero...-

-¡Oye!, Flinn sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo con eso- le dijo Cami- vamos a estar muy ocupados

-Cami tiene razón, ustedes vinieron por algo mucho más importante- -Mmm... de acuerdo... pero por favor! seria grandioso tener un dragón!

-¡Lo se! ¿no es genial?- dijo dando saltos de alegría- pero por más que quisiéramos uno, no tendríamos tiempo-

-pero al regresar a casa podríamos volver en nuestros dragones! ¿no suena sensacional? AHH! de solo pensarlo me lleno de alegría-

Brutilda y Astrid observaban la escena de los tres amigos, aunque sinceramente para Astrid ver eso, le causaba mucha ira. Al parecer esos chicos no se habían percatado de la presencia de ambas muchachas. Para Astrid la forma de vestir de esa chica era un poco diferente. ¿Quien se viste así en invierno? La chica mostraba sus piernas desnudas, no las tenia cubiertas. y con el frio seguro no aguantaria más. Ellas seguian mirandolos. No sabían de los que estaban Hablando, solo los veían. De pronto Camicazi se subio de un salto a la espalda de Hipo. No paraban de reirse. Luego Flin se tiro encima de Camicazi Haciendo caer a Hipo. Aún se reian. Astrid ya no aguanto.

-¡Hipo!- le grito acercándose al trió, Brutilda fue detrás de ella. Hipo al escuchar su voz se levanto rapidamente un poco nervioso

-¿que..que pasa, Astrid?- respondió con la voz temblorosa. Camicazi al oir el nombre 'Astrid' se paro de inmediato

-¿donde estabas?, te estaba buscando- le dijo

-eh? bueno, aquí estoy... dime¿que necesitas?-

-emm... necesitaba que arregles mi Hacha, pero se te ve bastante ocupado- le dijo tratando de ver hacia atrás de él.

-Eeehm, no. estoy bien- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pueda ver hacia los dos muchachos

-¿y?, quienes son...- dijo mirando fijamente a los hermanos

-Hola hermosa!, soy Flinn Nodithon, de las islas piratas.- dijo levantándose ya que aún estaba en el suelo- y yo supongo que tu eres Astrid ¿no?- dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para que Hipo los separara de golpe.

-oh si, tu. te recuerdo. Viniste el año pasado ¿verdad?- le dijo

-si.. veo que no me has olvidado- le respondió acercándose nuevamente y haciendo que hipo OTRA VES lo separara de ella

-pff por supuesto que no, sobre todo por que eres el chico que causo un alboroto cuando atacaron los dragones, dejaste a Berk casi en la ruina, me sorprendió mucho que no haya sido Hipo- dijo

-aa bueno... la verdad esa la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un dragón y...-

-y saliste perdiendo- interrumpió brutilda

-Wow! Brutilda, ¡mírate!, como te has hecho tan linda- le dijo Flinn a ella.

-hola Flinn...- le contesto ella con un tono como de aburrimiento

-¿que no me extrañaste?- le volvió a hablar tomándola de la cintura. Hipo rápidamente se puso entremedio de los dos, separandolos bruscamente. Hipo sabia que su primo era de esos chicos que no les era difícil conseguir una novia, pero también solía ser de esos que jugaban con las chicas.

-¿Podrías dejarlas tranquilas?- le dijo Hipo a su amigo. A Astrid le sorprendió mucho el gesto de Hipo hacia ellas, pero a Brutilda no tanto.

-eehhh! tienes a dos lindas chicas, comparte una!- le contesto

-Flinn, Mantente a dos pasos de distancia lejos de ellas. con mis amigas no ¿eh?- le dijo con la mirada fría

-ok ok- dijo retrocediendo

-ok ya- Hablo Astrid- y supongo que tu eres Camicazi ¿no?

-emm si- dijo- Hola Brutilda, hace tiempo no te veo-

-hola, has cambiado eh?- le dijo

-tu también- dijo riendo- bueno Hipo creo que sera mejor que me valla a cambiar, Flinn y yo tenemos que estar con tu padre en diez minutos, ¡Adiós!- le dijo a todos tomando a su hermano dirigiéndose a la casa de hipo.

Brutilda, Astrid e Hipo quedaron mirando extraños como se marchaban, hasta que entraron a la casa.

-Hipo, a que vino Camicazi?- pregunto Brutilda

-vinieron a entrenar- respondió como si nada.

-¿a entrenar? ¿no pueden entrenar en su isla?- me entrometio Astrid

-es que...- decía hipo- no pueden

-porque?- agrego brutilda

-porque tienen un problema...¿Astrid? aún necesitas que te arregle el hacha?- le pregunto, ya que sabia que lo del hacha era una mentira.

-¿eh? noo. sobre eso..-

-ya lo sabia- comenzó a reírse Hipo junto con Brutilda- y donde están los chicos?-

-en el gran salón- le respondió Brutilda- apostaron a patapez a que se podían quedar todo un día allí. y que saldrían hasta que la ultima persona que salga del gran salón se fuera-

-a puesto a que gana Brutacio- dijo Astrid

-nee, a que gana Patán- le corrigió Hipo

-¿enserio?, yo digo que saldrán apenas llege la noche- dijo brutilda

-oigan, tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto Hipo

-¿porque?- dijo astrid

-En un rato más tengo que llegar a la academia para enseñarles a las personas a volar..y necesito que me ayuden, así no seré el único para enseñar- dijo en un tono de aburrimiento.

-ok ¿porque no?, creo que seré buena enseñando- dijo astrid

-si, no esta mal, pero yo enseñare a los niños eh? es más facil- dijo Brutilda

-ok vamos- dijo Hipo

Se pasaron horas en la academia con Patapez que también decidió ayudarles. Brutilda y patapez le enseñada a los niños ya que aprendían más rápido, mientras que Astrid y Hipo a los mayores, que por cierto, no fue nada fácil. Muchos aprendieron muy poco, pero habían algunos que ya habían montado a su primer dragón. A diferencia de los adultos, Todos los niños eligieron su dragón y aprendieron a volar. A penas termino la clase y todos se fueron, entraron los Hermanos Piratas. Llegaron un poco más comodos. Camicazi se había puesto unas calzas por el frió y se saco la armadura de sus hombros, en su lugar se puso una chaqueta similar a la de Hipo pero mucho más corta. (le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras la de hipo le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla) Flinn una especie de suéter como el de patapez, pero no le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sino que también le llegaba hasta la cintura. También se puso unos guantes sin dedos. Ambos venían con sus armas, pero sin escudos y detrás de ellos venia Estoico.

-¿hipo, que pasa?- le pregunto astrid

-nada, mejor nos vamos- le respondió tomando a sus dos amigas llevándoselas de la arena.

Estoico cerró las puertas y le dijo algo en privado a Hipo que sus amigas no pudieron escuchar. Hipo asentía con la cabeza, hasta que Estoico entro nuevamente.

-¿y si vamos con los chico para acompañarlos y darles apoyo?- dijo Hipo sonriendo

-claro, hay que entretenerlos con algo, devén de estar muy aburridos- dijo Tilda

Apenas llegaron al gran salón vieron a patapez que los estaba acompañando ¿como llego tan rápido? en fin. allí se quedaron todos hasta que estaba oscureciendo. pero hipo salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. excepto Brutilda, pero no lo siguió ni le dijo nada a Astrid.

Hipo se dirijia a la academia.

* * *

**_¡LISTO!_**

**Muchas gracias por leer xD la verdad me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, no se cuando pueda subir el próximo capitulo, pero espero que me tengan paciencia. Yo en realidad no se si me tardo mucho, poco, demasiado, en actualizar esta historia pero de ahí ustedes me dicen xDD**

**¿Reviews?**

**Los quiero, Los quiero, Los quiero! muchas gracias. Yo apenas siendo una adolecente de... bueno. Si les digo mi edad me van a echar cascando de aquí xD pero con que a ustedes les guste esto yo soy feliz**

**¡Muchas gracias! la verdad la pase bien en mi cumpleaños :DD**

**bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dia: ¿De Que Pais Eres?]**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS**


	5. Chapter V

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**capitulo V**_

* * *

Ya se había hecho de noche e Hipo se había retirado del gran salón preocupándose de que nadie se diera cuenta, Pero fue él el que no se dio cuenta de que alguien si noto si ida. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, estaba fresco. Él iba acompañado por su mejor amigo, Chimuelo estaba un poco cansado, También había sido un día un poco aburrido.

Mientras más se acercaba a la arena, más fuerte se escuchaban unos gritos de lucha. Al entrar una espada se clavo en la puerta, casi dañando al jovencito.

-Wow!, casi quedas sin hijo- hablo Hipo sacando la espada de la puerta con tanta facilidad.

Rápidamente Flinn le quita el arma a Hipo y continua su pelea contra su hermana. Tenían que practicar para una próxima guerra en su isla. Tal parece que ellos tambien estaban siendo atacados. Por esa razón ellos llegaron solos a Berk. Ahora devén de entrenar muy duro para regresar devuelta y ayudar a sus habitantes.

Estoico les daba técnicas de batallas que podrían usar para defenderse o atacar con éxito. La verdad eran muy buenas. Hipo, Chimuelo y Estoico observaban como entrenaban, hasta que Flinn se vio agotado pidiendo un receso.

-Estoico, por..por favor...deja que...descanse un poco- hablo jadeando el chico pelirrojo tirándose al suelo

-vamos Flinn...te...tenemos que..seguir- dijo Cami también jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire

-esta bien,¿les parece diez minutos?- dijo estoico

-si...si por favor- dijo Flinn

Mientras los hermanos cayeron rendidos al suelo Hipo se acerco más a su padre tratando de preguntarle algo, pero al parecer estoico estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la mano de Hipo en su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-papá...¿me estas escuchando?- dijo viéndole hablándole con un tono preocupado

-no, lo siento, no escuche nada- dijo

-papá... ¿que es lo que me querías decir hace unas horas cuando me estaba yendo con Tilda y Astrid?-

-Hipo, escucha... Ellos están aquí por la misma razón por la viene Sarah-

-¿y cuál es esa razón?- dijo preocupándose más

-Alvin...- dijo serio

-¿que?, porque?-

-él... esta atacando las islas aliadas de Berk para que cuando llegue a nosotros, no tengamos ayuda

-y...lo esta logrando?- dijo

-si, y con mucho éxito-

-papá, pero Cami y Flinn entrenan para...

-si, ellos tienen que hacerlo... y tu igual-

-¿QUE?- dijo separándose un poco de su padre

-La junta lo decidió cuando ya tres islas fueron caídas y decidimos que los jefes junto con los herederos devén partir a la ayuda. decidimos que Berk se uniría con Fudet y Praga, que entrenaríamos juntos-

-y hasta ahora me lo dices?- dijo furioso

-lo siento Hipo, pero la situación no estaba tan mal como ahora.-

-Papá! te das cuenta de que sarah tiene menos de diez años?-

-y tu crees que yo estoy feliz?, ¿crees que me gusta ver que mi sobrina tenga que pelear a muerte contra los marginados a tan corta edad?, ¡por eso la tienes que cuidar!- le grito

-esta bien! cálmate!, la cuidare, lo prometo!-

-están matando a gente inocente solo para que nosotros perdamos contra Alvin. creo que luego berk quedara solo. Sin aliados-

_"no es nada agradable pensar que mi pequeña prima sarah tendrá que derramar sangre, sudor y lagrimas para proteger a su isla... es muy pequeña. ¡me quiebra esto!, además, quiza, hasta pierda la vida. Camicazi y Flinn saben pelear muy bien, quizá ellos logren salvarse, pero... hay demás islas que no tienen herederos y que los más cercanos pueden ser sobrinos, primos, amigos...AHHH! que haremos, maldito Alvin. y lo peor es que todo esto es por mi culpa"._

* * *

**_¡LISTO!_**

**Lose, Lose, se que es muy corto, pero es que sentí que si hacia un capitulo más largo, no lo podria publicar porque se esta descargando el computador xDD ademas me encanta escribir esta historia :DD**

**¿Reviews?**

**enserio sus comentarios hacen que escriba con mucho amor :'D**

**PD_decidi poner a la isla de Camicazi y Flinn "Praga" no se porque, solo fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza xD**

**bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dia: ¿A Que Hora Leíste Esto?{Aquí son la 16:56pm. ]**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS**


	6. Chapter VI

**_Todo Por Mi Culpa_**

_**Capitulo VI**_

* * *

_"Alvin definitivamente quiere venganza. La ultima vez que lo vi, ataque a la mitad de sus hombres con chimuelo... Es algo ridiculo que me quiera solo para entrenar dragones. ¿Este hombre enserio cree que lo ayudaria? esta loco. seria como cavar mi propia tumba."_

-Bien chicos, de vuelta a entrenar- Grito Estoico

-¿eh? que crees que somos de piedra- respondio Camicazi

-oww, ¿Camicazi ya se canso?- le hablo su hermano

-¿que tu no estas cansado?- le dijo poniéndose de pie

-pss a mi ya se me paso- dijo

-entonces no tendrás problemas para entrenar con Hipo- hablo Estoico

-eh?- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-asi es. Muy bien Hipo a entrenar- le dijo empujándolo hasta Flinn- ven aquí camicazi, esto es entre los dos, luego sigues tu-

- muy bien, estaré lista para entonces- dijo

Hipo se acerco, al lugar donde escogería su arma. Simplemente tomo un pequeño cuchillo. Esperando a que Estoico diera la partida de la lucha ambos se quedaron esperando. -¿Solo pelearas con eso?- pregunto extrañado. -no necesito más para vencerte- respondió riéndose un poco lo que hizo canalizar la ira de Flinn.

-¿están listos?- pregunto estoico

-ni te imaginas- susurro Flinn

-¡Comiencen!- grito

Apenas comenzaron Flinn corrió hacia Hipo intentando atacar con su espada, pero Hipo siempre tuvo buenos reflejos. Lo esquivo antes de que la espada le rosara el hombro. Asi estuvieron peleando. Hasta golpes se dieron, pero para Hipo eso ya era común. Flinn golpeo con el codo en el cuello haciéndolo caer al suelo, Flinn estaba a punto de hacerle un tajo en la mejilla en señal de que había ganado, sin embargo, Hipo lo empujo dándole una patada con ambas piernas que lo empujo hacia la pared. Hipo se levanto rápidamente, Flinn estaba a punto de atacar con su espada, pero Hipo lanzo su cuchilla con una puntería exacta. La cuchilla aterrizo en la manga del joven pirata haciendo que no pudiera sacar el brazo. Hipo aprovecho eso y le quito la espada tan rápido que ni Estoico ni Camicazi pudieron notarlo cuando Hipo ya estaba con la espada apuntando hacia el cuello de su amigo. eso indicaba que Hipo había sido el ganador.

-Muy bien Hipo- dijo Estoico. Hipo bajo la espada lentamente de su cuello y retiro el cuchillo enterrado en la manga junto con el muro de la ademia

-¿algún día... podre superarte?- dijo Flinn recuperando el aliento

-por supuesto que si, la verdad... creo que tu eres... mucho mejor que... yo- respondió jadeando Hipo

-pero dices eso... si cada ves que lucho contigo...eres...más fuerte..-

-Ok Cami, es tu turno.- dijo Estoico

-¡Muy Bien!- dijo entusiasmada y acercándose a Hipo Mientras Flinn se iba a sentar- Hipo, te lo advierto, me he hecho mucho más fuerte- dijo en un tono desafiante

-me arriesgare- respondió confiado

-¡comiencen!- grito Estoico nuevamente

Al comenzar Camicazi se agacho estirando la pierna y dando una vuelta haciendo caer a Hipo. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle su cuchilla, Hipo le tomo el brazo tirándola al suelo. Camicazi decidio tirar su espada en drección Hipo. Y lo hizo. Apenas la arrojo, Hipo la atrapo de inmediato pero no se esperaba que ella despues de tirar la espada, saco la daga que tenia en su pierna y también la lanzo hacia él. Camicazi hizo lo mismo que le hizo él a Flinn. Lo dejo Clavado en el muro con su daga. Hipo retiro con facilidad la daga de su manga y se agacho. ya que Cami estaba a punto de atacarlo. Él le hizo exactamente la misma sacadilla que le hizo ella en el principio y la acorralo con espada y daga.

-perdiste- le dijo Hipo con cansancio

-muy gracioso- respondió

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron hasta que ya era muy de noche. Cuando se retiraron de la academia y ya nadie pasaba por las calles de Berk. Camicazi y Flinn se fueron al gran comedor a comer algo ¡es que enserio estaban cansados!. Mientras tanto Hipo se dirigió a la casa de Patán, lo fue a buscar.¿porque? pues porque ya era la hora de recibir a su tia Ivett y a su apreciada prima Sarah.

* * *

**_¡LISTO!_**

**¡Perdón! se que este si que fue corto.. y... supongo que me demore un poco más de lo acostumbrado ¿no? xD. lo que pasa es que espese a leer fanfics de Cece y Gunther de Shake it up(A Todo Ritmo) y debo admitir que me qede pegada con esa pareja y últimamente no he parado de leer sobre ellos D: **

**¿Reviews?**

**Wow! Para mi, Saber que personas de otros países leen esto me hace demasiado feliz! ¡¿DE ESPAÑA?! NO ME LO CREO! (sobre todo porque esta al otro lado del mundo desde mi país) esqe la verdad España es Tan genial y que gente de allá me lea es como... genial xD y eso que Chile es un país insignificante! sobre todo para un país como ese, Chile es como tan novata a lado de ellos pss y ya nos enfrentaremos en el Mundial ¡oh mi Dios! Y PARA SEGUIR REMATANDO 'ELRUBIUS' ES DE ESPAÑA! (como amo a ese gamer:Q_)**

**Y saber que de Argentina también me leen es increíble, casi no lo puedo expresar :'D somos vecinos lose, pero para mi es casi como un sueño hecho realidad3**

**PD_¿que? ¿mi edad? en serio la quieren saber? emm... primero ustedes me dicen la suya xDD**

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dias: ¿Me Demoro Mucho Actualizando?/¿Como Esta El Clima Alla?{Aquí Como Estamos En Verano Hay 22° y eso que es de noche, son las 00:20am}**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


	7. comentarios y explicaciones

_**Todo Por Mi Cupa**_

_**[Comentarios y explicaciones]**_

_Me-Me Rotamundo:_ me alegra un mundo de que te haya gustado. sii quise que hipo no fuera el mismo en ese sentido. con que 13 eh? te digo que soy mayor que tu xD. para tu información un dia actualice 2 veces al dia! :DD muchaaa calor aqui igual! aunque no a tantos grados. veras yo vivo en el sur de Chile y aqui lo maximo es como de 29°.. si no es mucho, pero con eso nosotros ya estamos hasados!, me imagino en la capital de mi pais DD: Hasta entonces!

_Ctza7:_ lol! ya pronto seras mayor de edad! wow, supongo que alli en el emisferio norte hace mucho frio... cuando aqui era invierno me acuerdo que lo maximo que resistia era como de -6 D: . pff gracias. aún asi siento mucho estar aciendote esperar :C Hasta entonces!

_Ljoe_: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, enrealidad estoy muy agradecida :D

_ .57_: la mayoria aui tiene 14? wow! muchas gracias c:

_Alis:_ gracias! si, lose pero es que ahora no estoy tan entusiasmada con esa historia... cuando me vuelva a enloqueser por jack frost te aseguro de que la terminare xD ¡Me encanta shake it up! o en mi pais ¡A Todo Ritmo! oh-si! no se me habia ocurrido hace un gece, tynka o reuce! gracias por la idea :DD ahhh! con que española eh? claro! pero te digo que nuestro jugador estrella "Alexis Sanchez" ha mejorado mucho! ¿no te acuerdas? tuvimos un partido amistoso en el que estabamos a punto de ganarles 2 a cero:c pero dieron un tiempo extra y quedamos empatados! ¡este año no seran los campeones mundialmente se los aseguro! (no digo que gane Chile, solo digo que podria ganar brasil xD) que gane el mejor pais c: oh-si elrubius es muy sensual :Q_ Hasta entonces!

_Tanya_: oh, gracias! de mexico la chica que me gusta sus videos es caeli xD nos vemos!

_Kenton:_ OH POR DIOS! ¡te llamas igual que un actor/cantante que amo mucho ("Kenton Duty")[Gunther Hessenhefer(?shake it up] oh lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! es que es muy hermoso xD yo al principio creia que era novio de Bella Thorne (Cece Jones[Shake it up]) pero descubri que ella ya tiene novio:c ¡oh! y eres de Los Angeles! ( ) amm mi edad es...

j_essica_: con que peruana eh?:c pero criada en Chile :D claro, terminaron quitandonos un poco de nuestro mar:c en fin, lo siento mucho por no estar actualizando :c

_mdgs:_ gracias! 12 años? nanai n_n

bueno.. ahora les dare mis explicaciones... como estamos en enero y yo entro a clases en Marzo, aún me quedan vacaciones y.. me las he pasado viajando. y no he tenido tiempo D: pero a los lugares que he ido son muy hermosos y me han dado mucha inspiración :D asi que espero que pronto volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo

mil disculpas D: apenas llege a mi casa y salgo mañana otraves :c

Hasta entonces!

lo siento mucho :'c


	8. capitulo VII

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_-"¿Donde demonios se metió este?, hace unas horas estaba con nosotros en el gran salón... y se fue. Ni me percate de su ida. Además... ¿Por que nos hecharon de la academia? Mhmm aqui hay algo extraño, y claro que lo descubrire. Flinn y Camicazi están aquí por una razón, y no creo que sea solo por entrenar."-_

-¿Astrid?- dijo la madre de ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Esta es la tercera vez que te llamo para la cena... ¿estas bien hija?-

-Mhm si, claro. Mamá... no tengo hambre- le dijo con suavidad

-¿Pero que te pasa?, nunca rechazas mi comida.. ¿segura que te encuentras bien? ¿estas enferma o algo asi?- le habló acercandose y tocando su frente

-no, Mamá te dije que estoy bien... es solo que tengo mucho sueño. Me ire a la cama- dijo sentandose

-esta bien... buenas noches querida- y solo se retiro

-"Hipo... En que andas..."-

[Casa de Patán]

Patán estaba tranquilamente terminando de comer su cena, mirando la fogata. pensando. ¿Por que Astrid no lo queria? Admitía que su "querido" primo Hipo sacrifico su vida por Berk y que es el héroe y que siempre lo será. Es solo que antes... ella ni tomaba en cuenta a ese debilucho, y ahora... ni se lo despega. De pronto, escucho a Hipo en la Puerta, ya era hora de ir a buscar a su tia. Antes de que Hipo lo volviera a llamar, este rápidamente abre la puerta y lo empuja al salir corriendo.

-¡Rápido Hipo! ¡¿No querras llegar tarde al gran encuentro?!- decia aun corriendo y dejando a su primo atras

-Ehhh! ¡Espera!- grito sin exito ya que perdio de vista a Patán- Idiota- logro susurrar

-¿Hipo?, que haces allí tirado- pregunto una voz

-¿eh? ¿yo? n..no, nada, por.. ¿quien? ¿Tilda?- pregunto levantandose muy rapido

Brutilda lo miraba con algunas risitas -noooo- respondió burlándose ¿quien más va a ser? ¿Tacio?, su voz no es tan femenina o si?- respondio todavia riendose

-ok ok ya entendí-

-¿que haces afuera?-

-Amm... yo-

-¡No! ya no inventes una excusa, ya te descucri- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno... pero no le digas a nadie, aunque a estas horas..-

-¡ya! dime- interrumpio al muchacho

-voy con Patán al encuentro de mi tía y de mi prima-

-hey!, no veo por que no se lo deba decir a nadie.. es solo un encuentro familiar-

-se supone que nadie lo sabe aún-

-que quieres decir, a que te refieres-

-amm.. bueeno-

-¡ellos vienen sin que el pueblo sepa!-

-aa ¡vamos! no es la gran cosa... papá dijo que no era necesario-

-si como sea, ya me voy a dormir- dijo retirándose

-¡hey! pero Tilda! no..-

-si, ya se, ya se... no le diré a nadie. Adios!- dijo ya cerrando la puerta

Hipo se quedo observando hacia la puerta de Brutilda... enserio ella era una gran amiga. le debía mucho. Entonces recordó que tenia que irse, sino llegaría tarde.

[En el puerto]

Estaban Estoico, Bocón y Patán (que acababa de llegar) esperando que el gran barco de Fudet llegara, y que también llegara Hipo. De pronto se asomo el barco y se escucharon los gritos de una pequeña niña. Una ves de que el barco llegara al muelle, salio una mujer, era muy linda... robusta pero linda que bajo de su navío con una cara llena de felicidad

-Estoico!, cuanto tiempo- saludo a su hermano- oye Bocón, no has cambiado mucho- agrego al mejor amigo de su hermano- vaya! Patán, como has crecido- le dijo a su sobrino

-si, bueno tía, que esperaba mi- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Donde esta Hipo?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor a ver si se aparecía

-si Patán donde esta- agrego el jefe de la aldea

-ehh, bueno... él esta...-

-¡PATÁN!- interrumpió una niñita que corría hacia él- Wow! ha pasado mucho!- exclamaba

-si! Sarah y mira!, ya no eres tan pequeñita- le dijo midiendo su estatura

-Claro que no, recuerda que mañana es mi cumpleaños y seré un año más grande- dijo entusiasmada

-a si? y que edad cumples?- respondio

-¿que que edad cumplo?- dijo enojada- ¿como es posible que mi propio primo no sepa mi edad?-

-aa ¡por favor! a pasado mucho!, no me culpes- se defendia Patán

-bueno...-respondió calmándose- hoy tengo 7... Mañana tendre 8- termino de decir feliz

-ohh ya veo- dijo- "es muy pequeña aún"- pensó

-hey! y donde esta Hipo?- pregunto-

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**¡Enserio Perdón! no saben cuanto lo siento!, enserio queria regresar rapido a mi casa pero no he podido hasta hace dos dias, y bueno, no llege altiro a escribir pues porque bueno... queria descansar. me han llegado mucho PM donde me dicen que quieren Fanfics sobre Naruto, Blancanieves y el cazador sobre Sheke it up. Bueno... me he visto obligada a ver Naruto porque jamas en mi vida lo habia visto y no me llamaba la atención, y ahora que lo estoy viendo digo: "¡¿como pase tanto tiempo sin verlo?" es que en serio me encanto naruto! y no dudare en hacer un fanfic y una cosa... ¡soy NaruSaku! ni crean que me gusto la pareja SasuSaku, es más la odie... es que verdad Naruto quiere a Sakura! no entiendo porque ello lo deja.. D': tambien odio a NaruHina. solo para que lo sepan y no me pidan que haga fics de ellos. tambien me encanto la pareja NejiTen xD**

**Bueno en el CineCanal (ayer) estaban dando Blancanieves y el cazador... ¡y dejenme decirles que nunca imagine quien iba a ser el cazador y también termine amandolo. eso si. también odie el final, es que siento como que le falto algo!**

**Para que sepan yo llege el Sabado a mi casa. y les contare algo gracioso xD**

**Ayer decidi ponerme al dia y sali. fui de compras xD [aunque no compre mucho xD] y cuando fui a un café a tomar un batido se me acercaron una chicas y se sentaron conmigo. debo admitir que yo quede como ._. wtf? y me empesaron a hablar, esto es lo que recuerdo de la conversación**

**-hola!**

**-hola._. - dije yo**

**-oye, tu eres "La'Nacha" (me dijieron)**

**debo admitir que quede helada**

**-si- les dije**

**-JA! te descucrimos!**

**y bueno tuvimos una larga conversación. ¡Ellas me encontraron! hay que decir que me senti muy famosa :'D ay! vamos! ¡quien no se sentiria asi? ellas si saben jakear._. en fin.. lo que significa, que ya no hay nada que ocultar!**

**bueno, me llamo Melissa... (para los que no sabian.. ¡por que yo se que Natalia y Veronica estan leyendo esto[ellas fueron las que me encontraron xD]) ustedes se preguntaran por que "La'NaCha" bueno, mi 2° nombre es Ignacia xD. ok ok mi nombre completo es Melissa Ignacia Silva Catrinahuel (si lo se. mi 2° apellido es extraño?, pues es que mi mamá es mapuche xD)[Muy orgullosa de serlo!] Tengo 14 años xD, si ok lo se, no era tan chica. resulto que entre la edad 13, 14, 15, 16... etc. era muy común estar aqui.. ¡y yo que sabia! recuerden que soy nueva en esto:c voy a un colegio de Artes... si, asi es, su escritora es artista jeje xD me dedico al teatro ¡Pronto me veran en Pantalla! :P si bueno es que me encanta actuar. tengo compañeros(as) y amigos(as) que se dedican a otras cosas como a la danza, la musica, el arte(dibujos xD) o al canto. y yo estoy entre canto y teatro :DD**

**bueno aqui:**

**facebook: melissaignacia. silvacatrinahuel(solo una cosa, si quieren hablar conmigo, simplemente envienme mensajes, no acepto a nadie que no conozco)**

**twitter: melissaignacia espero que me sigan porque sigo a todo aquel que me siga xD**

**ask : MelissaIgnacia espero sus preguntas! xD**

**espero que hayan podido encontrarme:(**

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**y disculpen si el capitulo es muy corto :c**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dia: signo?/que tal les pareci?._.[si es que me vieron(fotos)]{me encantaria saber como son ustedes[una foto o algo]}**

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**_


	9. capitulo VIII

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

* * *

**_Capitulo VIII_**

-pff tranquila de seguro se entretuvo con algo, o con alguien- le dijo relajado

-¿que puede ser mas importante que la llagada de su familia?- pregunto la Ivett

-Eso mismo es lo que quisiera saber. ¡Por Odin! ¡¿En que anda Hipo?!- Decia Patán

-¿Enserio no sabes donde esta?- decía un poco deprimida Sarah

-ya debe de estar por aquí, solo esperemos un poco más- decía

-no es necesario esperar, ya llegue- Dijo Hipo apareciendo descansando un poco

-¡HIPO!- grito la niña

La pequeña Sarah fue corriendo a abrazar a su primo. Este abria sus brazos esperando a que su prima llegara hacia él. Cuando llego, Hipo la cargo y le empezó a dar vueltas cuando de pronto se cayeron. Sarah quedo sobre Hipo, que en este caso, niinguno paraba de reir. Seguido de Sarah, Patán aprovecho la oportunidad y se tiro encima. Asi los tres empesaron a jugar. Ivett se acerco entre carcajadas y ayudo a levantar a esos niños que tanto extrañaba.

-Hipoo, donde estabas- pregunto su tía

-Amm... es que tuve un problemita- dijo mirando a Patán con enojo

-Mhmm, Hipo, tu y tus problemitas- le dijo Patán

-no me digas- dijo

-bueno.. es un gusto verte otra vez- agrego su tía

-lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo- Wow! Sarah! Mírate! como haz cracido!- dijo mirandola

-¿verdad? ya no tengo 5 años- dijo alavandose a si misma

-con que no tienes 5 eh?- dijo esta vez mirando a su padre quien había dicho que más o menos esa era su edad, en respuesta Estoico solo Hizo una mueca deconfución

-y como mañana es mi cumpleaños, esperare mis regalos con ansias- dijo saltando por la felicidad

-¡Perfecto!, oye dime... ¿que edad cumples?- dijo agachandose y quedando a su altura

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó, haciendo saltar a Hipo- ¡¿Tampoco tu sabes mi edad?!- exclamaba cruzandoce de brazos

-¿Ves? yo no soy el unico- agrego Patán riendose

-no me complique de Patán... pero de ti Hipo, me sorprende!- esa fue Ivett

-¡Vamos! a pasado mucho!, yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no nos vengan a ver- dijo enojandose un poco

-tu tampoco nos vas a ver!- grito sarah

-sshhh!, sarah no grites, recuerda que nadie sabe de su visita- la callo Patán

-lo siento- dijo- pero no es justo, yo se su edad y ustedes no saben la mía-

-yo se la tuya- dijo Patán

-pero si te la acabo de decir!-

-ok ok ya paren!- los detuvo estoico- Sarah debo disculparme, sinceramente yo creía que tenias como 5 o 6, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia- dijo para abandonar el tema- Hipo tu prima cumplirá 8, ya sabes que hacer- dijo retirandoce con Bocón y su hermana. Hipo y patán quedaron mirando serios a sarah y ella ses empezo a preocupar

-dime sarah... ¿tu sabes por que estas aquí?- pregunto Hipo con cuidado

-¿tu no sabes?...-respondió- la verdad creía que era por mi cumpleaños... pero... por la forma extraña en que me lo están diciendo creo que no es por esa razón- dijo pensativa

-no, no lo es- habló Patán- dime, segura que no sabes?- pregunto dudoso el robusto

-bueeeno... solo tengo algunas piezas. verán, tampoco soy tan inocente. por como está la situación no lo puedo ser. Mi mamá me ha hecho crecer muy rápido, y si, claro que se lo que pasa con ustedes y los marginados. Fudet se aliara con ustedes y Praga. aunque no entiendo mucho lo que yo tengo que ver con este asunto- termino de explicar la pequeña

-"sabe más de lo que pensé, aún así... no sabe.."-

-por cierto... ¿Donde Estan Camicazi y Flinn? Me enteré de que ya llegaron- interrumpio los pensamientos de Patán

-están descansando.. pero eso es lo que menos importa. Sarah te diremos por que estas aqui...- habló Hipo

-Espera... si mi madre no me lo ha dicho debe de ser por una razón ¿no crees? ¿no será mejor que me lo diga ella?- dijo con un poco de susto que intentaba ocular, pero que sus primos notaron a la perfección.

-la verdad es que ella espera a que te lo digamos nosotros- dijo hipo

-bueno... entonces, díganme- respondió un poco dudosa

-Sarah- dijo Patán tragando saliva- Fudet, será atacado, como lo fue Praga

-¿que...?-

-y eso no es todo- agrego Hipo- tu y tu madre tendrán que prepararse para una futura guerra... es por eso que estas aquí... tienes que entrenar con nosotros- termino preocupado de la expresion de su prima

-pero... si yo no soy muy buena en combate, es más soy pésima, y que pasa si...-

-¡Ehhh! ¡tranquila! estamos contigo no?- la calmo Patán

-bueno, si pero...

-estarás bien, te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos y no te dejaremos cuando llegue ese día-

-lo prometen?-

-¡por su puesto!-

-gracias... bueno! hay que ver el lado positivo de todo, asi que...-

-crees que esto tenga algo de positivo?- le pregunto Patán a si prima

-emm.. seré reconocida como la vikinga más joven que ha estado en una batalla- sonrió. si que sabia como buscar cosas buenas de la vida

-wau! no lo habia visto de ese modo- dijo Hipo

-Oigan... Tengo sueño-

-claro!, pero, tendrás que ir a la casa de Hipo, la mía esta ocupada- dijo Patán

-muy bien sarah, vamos-

-adiós- se despidió de Patán y se fue con Hipo

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

_**¡**_**Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias por leer, enserio me ponen muy feliz :'D**

**debo decir que no soy una de esas personas que tienen muchos seguidores en twitter... tenia 58 seguidores ase poco.. y que creen... ¡Tengo 72! ahora soy mucho más feliz que antes. Me llego una pregunta en el Ask que me preguntaba sobre que haría el fanfic de blancanieves y el cazador, a lo que te respondo aquí ya que por accidente borre la pregunta sin poder contestarla xD creo que el fic de esa historia se tratara de una pelea y si¿ ok? ya me dijiste que querías romance xD**

**Me han preguntado si entre Hipo y Brutilda hay algo. pues les diré que en unos cuantos capítulos más les quedara todo claro. También me preguntaron como es la pequeña sarah, pues ella esta en la imagen del fic. ¡Se que quieren HipoxAstrid! pero más adelante habrá lo prometo! **

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**y disculpen si el capitulo es muy corto :c**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Día: color favorito?/quisieran que haga otros fics ademas de este?/voy muy lento con la historia?[si es así, lo siento pero asi tiene que ser]**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


	10. capitulo IX

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**capitulo IX**_

* * *

-Sarah, tienes mucho sueño?- pregunto Hipo apenas llegaron a su casa

-la verdad si.- respondió con un gran bostezo

-bueno... creo que tu mamá se quedara en casa de Patán. Tu si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto-

-y donde dormirás tu?- pregunto la tierna sarah

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer.. por lo que no creo que duerma-

-vas a salir?- pregunto- vas a dejarme sola?

-no voy a salir- mintió- estaré aquí abajo mientras tu duermes

-bueno, entonces ya voy a dormir ok?, buenas noches-

-buenas noches sarah- dijo sentándose en la mesa

Pasaron algunas horas. Hipo no tenia sueño. seguía dibujando algunos bocetos para algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido, pero si era sincero estaba muy aburrido. Salio a dar un paseo dejando a su primita sola durmiendo, no se daria cuenta de que él salio. Se dirigió al bosque en busca de Chimuelo, se encontraba ahí ya que sarah aún no estaba tan acostumbrada a los dragones y les asustaban un poco. Una vez que se adentro en el bosque y susurro el nombre de su amigo, el cual enseguida se dejo ver. Él y el dragón salieron a volar, lo que le dio tiempo al joven de pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando. Para empezar, unos de sus mejores amigos estaban de visita en Berk y estaban entrenando para una guerra en la que lógicamente habrá muchas perdidas, y una de esas perdidas podría ser fácilmente su primita de 8 años. eso seria terrible. Ademas ya no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos, claro que no. Ahora su única preocupación era Sarah. Aunque un relajante vuelo no haria daño ¿verdad?.

En El Bosque:

Astrid definitivamente no podía pegar los parpados. De pronto se le fue el sueño y ya estaba en el bosque entrenando con su hacha cuando escucho un ruido a lo lejos que la obligo a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Se podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella. cuando los pasos se acercaron lo suficiente, Astrid le lanzo encima.

-A.. Astrid?- pregunto nervioso Hipo. Apenas y pudo reaccionar, ya que en menos de un segundo Astrid se encontraba encima de él

-¿Hipo? que haces despierto a estas horas?- dijo levantandose rapidamente

-lo mismo te pregunto- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las rodillas

-por que... ¿ahora te preocupo?- le contesto algo furiosa

-¿de que hablas?- le dijo confundido

-no te hagas el santo!, estas muy misterioso-

-créeme que te enteraras de todo MUY pronto-

-CUANDO!-

-Astrid que te pasa?-

-¿que que me pasa? ¿a ti que te pasa? ¿es... es que acaso te aburriste de mi? ¿y que por eso estas ahora con Camicazi? ¡Si no me quieres dilo! ¡para así no tener que sufrir por alguien a quien no le importo!- dijo alejándose de él, derramando algunas lagrimas- "¿pero que diablos me pasa? actuó como tonta"-

-Astrid, no te vallas- le dijo deteniéndola tomando su mano...

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**LO SIENTO! yo se que es muy corto, de hecho creo que el el más corto que he hecho, pero no se preocupen, en un momento hago otro y lo subo apenas lo termine ¿ok? gracias por perdonarme la vida n_n**

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**y disculpen por el capitulo :c**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Momento: tienen pareja?/youtuber favorito? [si es que tienen]/creo que me voy a apurar un poquito con la historia ya que en exactamente en 4 dias entro a clases de nuevo u_u**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


	11. Capitulo X

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**capitulo X**_

* * *

Apenas Hipo la detubo, sintio una corriente electrica que recoria su cuerpo. Su mano estaba calida, mientras que la de Astrid se encontraba fria. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Astrid miraba el verde intenso del chico que le gustaba, mientras que Hipo sentía que estaba en el cielo cuando observaba los azules ojos de ella.

-ya basta- dijo en seco y soltándose de su agarre

-Astrid, lo siento...-dijo bajando la mirada- pero si ahora no estoy con ustedes, si los dejo de lado, es por una muy buena razón, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para acompañarlos como antes-

-exacto, ya nada es como antes. Apenas apacere Camicazi y se adueña de ti-

-¡A PorFavor!-

-¡Porfavor nada! ya todo me demuestra que no te importamos, que no te importo.- dijo

-¿Que no me importas?, tu eres muy especial para mi. y tu crees que no me importas-

-Pero ni siquiera...-

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Hipo la tomo de la cintura, a lo que ella quedo demasiado sorprendida. Últimamente HIpo la a estado sorprendiendo mucho con su comportamiento. Primero la defendió a ella y a Brutilda de Flinn, luego se pone misterioso con Estoico y ahora... la estaba abrazando, y luego, la estaba besando

-Hipo que estas...-

-ahora si me crees?- le hablo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- será mejor que vallamos a nuestras casas. Ya salio el Sol. y se preocuparan-

-bien, adiós- dijo mirándolo por ultima vez y llendose corriendo, dejando a un Hipo solo en el Bosque.

-Chimueeeeelo- hablo cantando un poco- no te escondas ya se que estas ahí!- le dice apuntando detrás de una roca enorme. En eso el dragón sale saltando expresando lo contento que estaba.- Bueno amigo, yo ya me voy. Sintió mucho que por ahora no te puedas quedar en la casa, pero ya te dije que Sarah no esta muy acostumbrada a los Dragones y les tiene un poco de miedo. ¡Bueno Adios!- le dice y sale corriendo. Chimuelo quedo con la cara ladeada.

A solo unos minutos de que Hipo se haya marchado chimuelo sintió un ruido a lo lejos, claramente captaba peligro, cuando de pronto, Chimuelo estaba rodeado de personas con hachas y lanzas y luego lo tenían atrapado en una red.

-Hajahajha Alvin estará muy contento con tu captura- le dijo un hombre que al parecer estaba a cargo. Chimuelo al escuchar el nombre de Alvin se le achicaron sus pupilas y se libero inmediatamente sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿como?!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que chimuelo se había liberado, y a la vez dio un tiro. los árboles quedaron un poco incendiados obligando a los Marginados a salir corriendo. Resignado el hombre tubo que volver con Alvin con las manos vacías.  
Con Alvin

-Emms, señor, no pudimos atrapar al muchacho, ya que no lo encontramos con el dragón, ¿no le parece eso extraño?

- ¡Necesito a ese chico aquí! - Grito Alvin

-lo siento mucho señor pero...-

-¡Pero nada!, ¿que se creen?, no pueden salir huyendo como cobardes- interrumpió a uno de sus compañeros

El hombre que servia a Alvin, al escuchar eso solo bajo la cabeza, era muy lógico que su jefe decía la verdad, ¡ellos no eran cobardes!.

- ¿Como se supone que soy Alvin el traidor, si lo que hacen ustedes es ayudar a saber más nuestros movimientos!, ¡díganmelo!- les grito a sus hombres- retírense ahora- con esas palabras dichas los hombres de Alvin se fueron dejando solo a su jefe con su asistente, su hombre de confianza.

Alvin solo trataba de pensar en como podía capturar al chico que odiaba, solo pensando, en como podría derrotarlo, en cual era su punto devil, entonces se le ocurrió. Ya tenia una gran idea en mente, algo que sin duda alguna no podría fallar.

-Hidk, prepara a los hombres, Tengo una idea- dijo con tono despiadado

-Entendido señor-

-"¿Preparado Hipo?"- pensó alvin con destreza

En casa de Hipo

-¿Papá? ¿Que haces en casa?, ¿Donde esta Tia Ivett?- pregunto un poco confundido

-¡Hipo! ¡Te dije que cuidaras a tu prima!, ¡En donde esta!

-he! tranquilo esta en mi habitación- respondio

-JaJaJa- rió con sarcasmo- si estuviera ahí no estaría furioso Hipo!

-Q..que, como... ¿no esta?-

-¡Claro que no esta!- le grito, pero luego lo miro a los ojos calmándose un poco y le dijo- Hijo, date prisa. Encuentrala.

No hace Falta decir que con esas palabras Hipo salio corriendo en busca de su prima Sarah. Que Tonto fue, se decía a si mismo, ella no conoce la aldea, y podría ser muy peligroso. ¿A Donde Pudo Haber Ido?

-"Donde estas Sarah?"-

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**oigan de verdad siento que tenga que hacer capítulos cortos, además me estoy preparando para volver a clases y estoy corta de tiempo. Se supone que esta historia la tenia que subir ayer en la noche, pero se me descargo el computador y mi querido hermano me lo escondió, yuju._. y hoy en la mañana se corto la luz, y no pude subirla antes por que mi mamita querida me quita mi computador para trabajar. en fin, además ella no me dio tiempo de guardar el capitulo, por lo que lo tube que volver a escribir, que fatal, y les digo que este capitulo, lo escribi en 12 minutos._. bueeeno perdón por la demora.  
**

**También estoy muy entusiasmada con un fic de ValeValentina98 de el origen de los guardianes. Hejeheje**

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Momento]: no se me ocurre nada, a si que ustedes háganme una pregunta a mi xD**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


	12. capitulo XI

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**capitulo XI**_

* * *

-¿Papá? ¿Que haces en casa?, ¿Donde esta Tia Ivett?- pregunto un poco confundido

-¡Hipo! ¡Te dije que cuidaras a tu prima!, ¡En donde esta!

-he! tranquilo esta en mi habitación- respondio

-JaJaJa- rio con sarcasmo- y estubiera ahi no estaria furioso Hipo!

-Q..que, como... ¿no esta?-

-¡Claro que no esta!- le grito, pero luego lo miro a los ojos calmandose un poco y le dijo- Hijo, tade prisa. Encuentrala.

No hace Falta decir que con esas palabras Hipo salio corriendo en busca de su prima Sarah. Que Tonto fue, se decia a si mismo, ella no conoce la aldea, y podria ser muy peligroso. ¿A Donde Pudo Haber Ido?

-"Donde estas Sarah?"-

_**en algún otro lugar**_

_-"Esta es la ultima vez que le creo a uno de mis primos. ¿que no se iba a ir? JA! ¡por favor! apenas me desperte y él ya no estaba. ¡eres un mentiroso Hipo! es más, él sabia que a mi no me gusta estar sola. al menos tengo excusa del por que yo no estaba en la casa, pues yo queria ir a buscar a Hipo. él ya me habia dicho mucho antes que le encantaba estar en el bosque. y apenas entre en él, lo veo besuqueandose con esa chica. AAAAHHH pero que rabia me da Hipo! Mejor hubiera sido irme con Patán, asi ahora mismo no estaria perdida en este bosque totalmente desconocido para mi! ¡no tengo idea de a hacia donde voy! Tengo hambre y sed, estoy cansada, tengo miedo y estoy perdida. ¡que excelente convinación!. Maldición Hipo. ¡¿como tu querida besadora puede ser más importante que tu prima! ¡Eres un Idio... espera. eso... ¡eso es... Agua!"-_ pensaba sarah un poco enfadada. pero apenas logro ver una laguna en un cala, corrió hacia ella con toda desesperación. Tenia tanta sed que al principio no noto que seria un gran riesgo caer, pero luego, cuando se resfalo y cayo, empezo a lamentarse. una vez que llego al suelo intento lebantarse, pero apenas dio un paso volvio a caer. Tenia una grabe herida en su pantorrida izquierda, pero la verdad es que no tenia ganas de llorar por el dolor, sino que empezo a arrastrarse hasta llegar al agua.-AAhhhh como necesitaba tomar agua! ^-^ -dijo en voz alta y tomaba más. se limpio la herida y se relajo mientras pasaba el dolor.

_**En la aldea**_

Corría un desesperado Hipo con toda la preocupación que se podria tener en esos momentos. no escuchaba a la gente que le preguntaba por que corría sin rumbo, ni se disculpaba con las personas con las que pasaba a cochar, a exepción...

-Hey! ¡¿Que te pasa?!- le grito Brutilda, pero hipo no la tomo en cuenta. Brutilda le detubo el paso enfadada- ¡ni siquiera te disculpas!?

-lo lamento Tilda, pero... no tengo tiempo- le dijo, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro

-Hipo que te pasa, te vez mal-

-nada, ya me voy- le dijo cortante

-¿oye que paso?- le pregunto insistente

-es... mi prima, esta perdida y no la encuentro. no se si escapo de la casa o.. si la sacaron- dijo un poco más calmado

-eh?, ¿pero como pudiste perder a una persona? ¿que estabas haciendo que se te fue?- dijo preocupandose

-emmm, yo..bueno... es que...¡Hey! eso no importa, lo que importa es sarah!

-¿sabes? no necesitaba preguntar para saber que estabas con Astrid-

-¿como lo...?

-¡Hipo tu prima es más importante que ella y lo sabes! admite que fuiste irresponsable-

-si, lo se, lo se, todo esto es por mi culpa!, jamas debi de haber ido con Astrid- dijo sin saber que la nombrada estaba escuchando escondida sin que la vieran- no debi hacerlo ok!? pero necesito que me ayudes-

-primero, si, es por tu culpa, segundo, esta bien, te ayudare... yo buscare aqui en la aldea y tu tendras que ir al bosque-

-¿el bosque?, dudo mucho que ella este ahi-

-también yo, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¡ve!-

-esta bien- dijo saliendo corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Brutilda se iba a dar la media vuelta cuando Astrid la detubo.

-Tilda!, detente ahi- la llamo Astrid

-Astrid, no tengo tiempo- le dijo

-te oi hablar con Hipo-le dijo para que ella se detuviera, y lo logro- ¿regañas a Hipo por estar conmigo? ¿le dices que no tiene por que estar a mi lado? ¿estas celosa Brutilda? ¿te gusta Hipo?-

-¿Que? noo...-

-¿le Hechas la culpa?, ¿y lo ayudaras a encontrar a otra chica?

-Astrid, no es lo que parece-

-¿que no es?, pero si lo ayudas a buscar a otra chica y ni siquiera me lo dices?

-¿sabes? cree lo que quieras, a mi no me importa-

-alto! no me ignores, necesito saber quien es esa otra chica-

-Astrid!, eso no te incumbe-

-entonces a ti tampoco- Tilda abrio la boca para contestar pero luego la cerro, no sabia que decirle- a ti tampoco te incumbe esto-

-a mi si-

-¡desde cuando!-

-desde que Hipo me lo pidio!

-eso en mentira, mi novio no te diria algo primero que a mi-

-él no es tu novio-

-pues eso no es lo que me demostro anoche-

-¡eso! anoche, mientras él estaba contigo, su prima esta por ahi rondando sin rumbo, perdida, quisa no esta bien ¿quien sabe?, y lo peor es que nisiquiera es tu culpa, sino culpa de él-

-no inventes, hipo no me menciono nada, por que te lo diria a ti-

-no lo se, podria ser porque lo oblige, o por que soy su amiga...-

-asi no es Hipo-

-tu no sabes que él si es asi!, ¿tanto te sorprende? entonces como explicas que nos haya defendido de Flinn, o que se fuera del gran salónsin decir nada, para irse de nuevo a la academia-

-Tilda... lo siento... es que la verdad yo no entiendo lo que le pasa, esta muy misterioso. me dice que ya pronto sabré y aún no se.-

-no importa... pero ese ya no es mi problema... si vez a una niña pequeña, que viste un poco como Hipo... Llevala con estoico.- dicho eso se fue corriendo dejando a Astrid, muy confundida.

_**En el bosque**_

Hipo recorria el lugar. apenas entro se le ocurrio buscar a Chimuelo para que lo ayude, pero a pesar de que lo llamaba y lo llamaba, Chimuelo no respondia y no aparecia por ningún lugar. Entonces llego a la cala, Y allí estaba Sarah, Se veia que estaba tirada en la tierra, como desmayada. Él estaba a punto de bajar corriendo, pero entonces vio que Chimuelo se le acercaba con cuidado, Hipo se empesaba a asustar. a Sarah le daban miedo los dragones. pero si bajaba y gritaba su nombre, la pequeña se despertaria y veria a un dragón negro y seguro se moriria del susto.

Vio como su dragón se acercaba a la niña y la empesaba a oler.

Sarah se desperto.

abrio lentamente los ojos y se percato de unos ojos ajenos grandicimos, y dio un grito que hizo que el dragón se alejara rapidamente.

-¡Un... Un.. Un Furia Nocturna!- dijo. Hipo noto que Sarah no sonaba asustada, si no, asombrada y entusiasmada

El ojiverde escucho que unas ramitas se partian en dos, y miro fijamente detras de él.

Brutilda se inclino a lado de Hipo

-Tilda, ¿que haces aqui?- susurraba

-pues.. como no encontra a sarah por ningún lado, crei que tu tendrias más suerte que yo, y veo que asi es- le susurro sonriente- no que ella le tiene miedo a los dragones?- le pregunto dudosa

-eso es lo que creia, pero al parecer no-

-Hehehe ya me di cuenta- dijo riendose silenciosamente, cuando desbio la mirada de sarah hacia Hipo, quedando muy juntos, pero a ninguno parecio importarle- ups, perdón- dijo sonriente y despreocupada

-descuida- dijo para mirar a sarah

La niña se acercaba de a poco hacia Chimuelo, pero este se alejaba cada vez más y gruñia. Que esa pequeña tenga un leve olor parecido al de su dueño, no significaba que ella lo pueda tocar, al parecer la niña se dio cuenta de eso y retrosedio. y luego hizo algo que que a Chimuelo, Hipo y a brutilda sorprendio. Ella bajo la cabeza y estiro el brazo del mismo modo que hizo Hipo al conocer a Chimuelo. y el dragón reacciono de la misma manera y dejo que la pequeña lo tocara. sarah ronrió

-que lindo eres- se reia

-valla, valla sarah, ¿quien lo diria?- hablo Hipo

-¿verdad? que yo sepa, sarita le tenia miedo a los dragones- dijo Tilda

-bueeeeeno, eso es lo que dejo que crean-

-Hejehejehe, bueno, los presento- dijo Hipo- Sarah, él es Chimuelo, mi Dragón, Chimuelo, Ella es mi prima Sarah

-Jahajahajh, un placer Chimuelo- reia

-y bueno, quieres ir a volar?-

-volar? enserio?

-espera, espera, espera, ¿no creeras que me van a dejar aqui sola?- interrumpio Tilda

-mmmm bueno... entonces veamos... ¿sarah?

-¿si?-

-¿quieres ir arriba conmigo?¿o quieres a las patas de chimuelo? eso, es más dibertido, creo-

-emmm abajo.-

-un momento, un momento. Yo quiero ir abajo

-no! yo quiero ir ahi!

-y si mejor... primero va brutilda, y luego va sarah? ¿les parece?

-¡si!- dijieron ambas

-si bueno... ya que es en lo unico en lo que eres bueno, como no sabes manejar las armas y no sabes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no es por ser cruel pero solo decia

-no importa, despues de todo es verdad ¿no?-

-si, en fin ¡Vamonos!, sarah, idiota, ¡andando!

_-"¿Idiota? pero si él es..."-_

-vamos sarah!- interrumpio los pensamientos se sarah

-si!-

entonces salieron a volar, primero abajo fue tilda, y luego fue sarah, volaron alrededor de berk, pero luego fueron interrumpidos por estoico. él necesitaba a Hipo, para entrenar junto a Flinn y a Camicazi. Tuvo que dejar a Sarah y a Brutilda en la playa mientras él se iba.

-Me agradas mucho niña-

-porfavor, Tilda, dime Sarah, somos amigas no?-

-claro sarah, bueno...para tener 7 años aprendes rapido con los dragones eh?-

-si bueno, tengo que hacerlo. Oye, ¿porque decian que Hipo era tan malo con las armas o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-jajahaha, eso es porque es cierto!-

-de que hablas?, es exelente con cada arma que existe-

-te golpeaste duro niña?-

-hablo enserio!, cuando tenia 3 años, lo vi entrenando con Camicazi, dejame decirte que él siempre salia victorioso-

-¿con Camicazi? Ja! no puedes estar hablando enserio-

-claro que sii! en mi Isla, Hipo siempre ha sido el mejor, hasta peleas en cuerpo a cuerpo sin arma es el mejor de Fudet-

-oye porque hablas como si fuera sierto? aqui el siempre fui un inutil, no servia para nada, devo admitir que él siempre me agrado, siempre... fue una buena persona, muy agradable y con un carisma muy alto, ademas es muy gracioso. pero no se si creer esto, es como algo imposible-

-como quieras, él y Camicazi casi siempre entrenan juntos y...-

-wow... eso explica del por que él se fue a la academia en privado. ¿quien más sabe que Hipo es, bueno... fuerte?-

-Hehehe no solo fuerte, sino, hagil y un experto en armas recuerda...¿quien más sabe? Mmm yo, Estoico, Camicazi, Bocón, flinn, tu, enrealidad todas las islas aliadas de Berk lo saben...al parecer ustedes son los que no saben el talento de Hipo...-

-¡Atrapenlas!- se escucho a lo lejos una voz de un hombre que al parecer no conocian. y las empezaron a rodear

-¿que? ¿qui... quienes son?- pregunto sarah

_-Alvin- _susurro brutilda- cuidado Sarah...

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**Hola. perdón si no he actualizado, pero es que el 5 entre nuevamente a clases y llego muy cansada D: creo que este es un capitulo desente xD al menos es más largo Hehehe**

**Tenganme pasiencia! y disculpen por la falta de ortografia! no tube tiempo de rebizar **

**Bueno...¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dia]:Ustedes leen este fics en el computador, o en el celular?[¿eso ya lo pregunte? heeheh]**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


	13. capitulo XII

_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**capitulo XII**_

* * *

-¡Atrapenlas!- se escucho a lo lejos una voz de un hombre que al parecer no conocian. y las empezaron a rodear  
-¿que? ¿qui... quienes son?- pregunto sarah  
-Alvin- susurro brutilda- cuidado Sarah...  
-no escaparas chica. la ultima vez que intentaron atraparte tuviste un poco de suerte, pero ni creas que ahora te saldrás con la tuya... no estando yo aqui-  
-¿La ultima ves?... ¿a caso cree que yo...?-  
-AAAHHHH NO ME TOQUEN!- gritaba sarah  
-Hey!, a la niña no le hacen nada-  
-¡¿que hacemos señor?!, si dejamos ir a la niña, podria habizar a los demas!- le dijo gritando al que estaba a cargo ya que Sarah gritaba muy fuerte por la desesperación- ¡Y si la llebamos con nosotros, no sabremos que hacer con ella!-  
-¡Tendremos que llevarnosla, no pienso correr el riesgo de ser encontrados y que otra vez Alvin se enfurezca!-  
-¡Les dije que a ella no la tocan!-  
pero ya era demaciado tarde por que ya estaban metiendo a la niña en un saco con las manos y pies amarrados y le cubrieron la boca. En menos de que Brutilda se diera cuenta, un hombre aparecio por detras de ella y la golpeo con una rama gruesa. lo ultimo que vio fue a un hombre metiendo a sarah llorando en el saco. Pero al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta de que venia un dragón... ¡Era Patapez! ¡gracias al cielo! ¡Estaban salvadas!...  
Un par de horas depues:  
Estaba anocheciendo. Camicazi, Flinn y Hipo estaban entrenando en la academia de dragonez, sin que nadie llos viera, pues estoico les prohibio la entrada a los jovenes apenas saliera la primera estrella.  
_-¿sabes Hipo?, ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! Primero estas como todos los dias, dias de normalidad, luego llega esa otra de Camicazi, y te comportas tan extraño! ¡Ese dia, te la pasaste con ella!, despues te pones misterioso en la academia, luego, te vas del gran salón sin decirle a nadie, luego te encuentras conmigo, me abrazas, me besas, y luego desapareces! Hasta Brutilda entiende mejor las cosas que yo!, ¡Hasta ella esta extraña! ¡¿Que él tubo la culpa de que su prima estaba perdida?! ¡Yo no si quiera sabia que llegaria su prima! ¡¿y es una niña?! ¡¿Que diablos está pasando aqui?!, lo peor es que ahora, Hipo, estas en la academia con esos hermanos misteriosos, ¡pero que cosas hacen ahí!... no me digan que les está enseñando a entrenar dragones... por que ellos son los unicos que salen de ahí lastimados, y Hipo... sin ningún rasguño... ¿Que esta pasando aqui?..."_- Pensaba Astrid escondida detras de la academia. lamentablemente para ella, no podia escuchar nada. Apenas vió salir a Hipo, Flinn, Camicazi y Estoico, no quizo ir a buscarles. se quido allí meritando un par de horas, haber si entendia lo que sucedia, haber si podia armar el rompe-cabezas.  
-¿Que haces aqui, Preciosa?- aparecio Flinn, asustandola y sentandose a su lado, y acercandose DEMACIADO a ella.  
Ella le dobla la muñeca- ¡Esto es por acercarte mucho a mi!- y luego lo patea- ¡Y esto... por decirme preciosa!  
-whoa, eres muy dificil, chica-  
-dime... ¿que es lo que hacen en la academia? eh? ¿acaso... entrenas con estoico?  
-bueeeeno... se podria decir que si  
-¿por que?-  
-oye, oye, oye... esta información que me pides es altamente clasificada-  
-¿clasificada?-  
-no se la puedo decir a nadie, y mucho menos a ti-  
-¿Que? pero por que?!-  
-ya tu te enteraras-  
-¿y por que Hipo, siempre esta con ustedes?-  
-pues... él es nuestro mejor amigo, es algo logico que este con nosotros cuando no conocemos mucho la aldea, ademas...-

-¡¿Haz volado en Chimuelo?! ES LO MAXIMO!  
-pfff, idiota... yo fui la primera en acompañarlo- presumia  
- si, ya lo se. ¿pero te haz subido a las patas? ¿te haz tirado desde lo más alto, para que despues, hipo te atrape? ¿cuantas veces te haz subido?-  
-solo... un par de veces ¿por que?-  
-ohhh, que lastima. creí que tu eras la que más se ha subido a Chimuelo, pero creo que la que tiene más experiencia ahora es Camicazi...-  
-¡¿Camicazi también se subio al Dragón?!- pregunto enojadisima  
-obviamente. -dijo viendo a Camicazi que le hacia unas señas estrañas que Astrid no pudo desifrar- bueno... ya me voy- le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla demaciado rapido, para no darle tiempo de que se diera cuenta y luego salir corriendo. Tal vez Astrid lo matará, pero Flinn cumplio su objetivo... y no le importaba si Hipo lo sabia o no.  
-_"ese idiota!"_- fue lo que pensó, al no poder golpearlo por lo que hizo.  
Con Brutilda Y Sarah  
-Tilda!, despierta...-  
-¡¿Hum?! que... ya, ya desperte!-dijo lebantandose de golpe  
-Al fin!- agradecio patapez  
-¿estoy en mi casa?-  
-si...-  
-¿y sarah?  
-se fue con su mamá a la casa de Hipo, al parecer, Ivett estubo muy preocupada en las horas en las que no supo donde estaba-  
-¿que paso? ¿y los marginados? ¿los derrotaste tu solo?-  
-que poca fé... pero nop, yo no lo hice. como ellos no tenian a ningún dragón fue muy facil, para mi y para gordontua-  
-ya entiendo...¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?  
-unas dos horas... levantate, vamos a comer, creo... que ya muchos estan en el gran salón-  
-ok, y... Gracias-  
-me debes una-  
una vez que Brutilda entro junto con Patapez al gran salón, fueron a buscar su comida y se sentaron junto a sus amigos. a Tilda le causo un poco de gracias ver a Hipo conversando con Camicazi, mientras que Astrid estaba sentada al otro lado de Hipo, solo miraba y escuchaba. al otro lado de Astrid se sento patapez. Tilda miro hacia sus dos lados y al mirar hacia la derecha, vio al idiota de Flinn, y al mirar a la derecha, estaba el otro idiota. Patán...

* * *

_**¡Listo!**_

**hola! como lo siento!, en realidad, no se por que, pero pls Hehehe**

**¡saludos desde Chile! nos vemos!**

**¡HASTA ENTONCES!**

**[Pregunta Del Dia]:les gusta algún chico?[a mi me acaban de romper mi corazón :'(**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ES DIVERTIDO CREAR HISTORIAS :DD**


End file.
